Sweet Dreams
by AisakiNatsume
Summary: Rokuro is being catch by some enemies, and Yukimura want to save him. When Yukimura has already found him, he can see that he is in half naked and make Yukimura angry because all of he could think about is, "He is Mine". What will happen to Rokuro? You will find out in the Story. Yukimura x Rokuro


There's a man standing in front of the house and it looks like he is in practice.

When he is in his practice another older man come to him.

"What? You are still practice? Hmm...maybe you should take a rest Rokuro..." Said the older man.

"I'll be fine Oyakata-sama. Don't worry about me." Maybe he's right, think the older man.

"Okay, but please just call me Yukimura. You don't have to be so polite to me.

"But, It will be..." Before Rokuro can continue his words, Yukimura continue his words.

"It will be impolite? or it will be not honorable? There's no such things in my Dictionary." It seems that Rokuro is very surprise when Yukimura say like that.

"What are you doing here Yukimura-sama?" Finally Rokuro changes the Topic.

"Oh me? It just that My feet walk by themselves and they lead me to my house." Yukimura's face is really calm.

When they are talking, someone ambuse them. Yes, they have to fight.

"Yukimura-sama. I will protect you. So stay behind." Rokuro seems to be so loyal. But, Yukimura think that He can't just leave those enemies to Rokuro. It's too much for him.

"But, you..." And Rokuro continues his words.

"I'll be fine, and it's my duty to keep my lord save." Rokuro use his Triangular Swords. He is attacking those enemies. Yukimura just go away and run. But, he is really doesn't want to leave Rokuro alone.

It seems that Rokuro has already run out of Energy. He knows that He can't beat all of them. Suddenly Someone from behind attack him. It seems that Rokuro fainted.

"Why he hasn't come back yet?" Yukimura is very worried about him. And suddenly there's a message for him.

"What is this?" Yukimura opens the message.

"WHAT?! Rokuro's in trouble!" Yukimura prepare his equipment and yes, he prepare to go to save him.

"Rokuro...you idiot." Yukimura seems to be angry a little bit.

In the message it seems that Yukimura should go to an old house which was build in the inner forest. And finally he arrive. But confuse about the old house because there are 3 houses. And then Yukimura opens the second house's door. What he is shocking about is there are so many enemies. And after that he close the door again.

In the first house's door, he peep in the door's hole and only see many ninjas. He doesn't want to go in, but when he look behind him, the enemies have already find him. Yukimura is running away towards the last house's door.

And yes, he find Rokuro. But, he is in very embrassing pose. He is trying to resist that Old Perverted Man. That old perverted man often doing it with a "Handsome" guys only. Rokuro is half naked.

When Yukimura's seeing this, he can't hold back his anger anymore. And then, he attack the old man, and yes, when he is mad he can destroy anything. He takes Rokuro that half naked, and go out from this forest.

At Home:

"Rokuro, I'm sorry. But, I could't hold it any longer." Rokuro seems to not understand what is Yukimura saying.

"W-what are..." Yukimura pressed his lip to Rokuro's lip. Rokuro's eyes widened and he's trying to resist him, but he feels something wrong. He can't resist him, why? And then Yukimura touch his nipple. Some moan escape from Rokuro's mouth.

"Ah.." Yukimura shows his wicked smile to Rokuro. Yukimura seems to be enjoyed it. Although Rokuro is trying to escape, he can't escape from Yukimura's hands. The right hand is touching him, and the other is holding Rokuro's hands.

"How does it feel?" Rokuro seems to be very sad when he is seeing Yukimura's grinned. But, he just couldn't do anything.

"..." Rokuro doesn't answer him. Because he doesn't want to answer it, Yukimura touch his Below. Rokuro's eyes widened and almost Cry. Yukimura is waiting for Rokuro's answer.

"I-it...di...didn't...feel...g-good." Yukimura seems to know what Rokuro will say. And then Yukimura insert his finger inside Rokuro. Rokuro can't hold back his moan.

"Ah..Don.." Yukimura doesn't want to stop, and he still continue it.

"How about two fingers? You know Rokuro, it begged for more.." Rokuro doesn't answer and he is taking a breath as deep as he can. At this rate, Rokuro is breathing hard. Yukimura insert two fingers inside him, and yes Rokuro seems to be very hurt.

"Ah...n-no...m-more..." Rokuro is holding Yukimura's back. His hands couldn't move any longer. He's whole body is shaking. It seems that he couldn't do it any longer.

"Hmm? Just fingers Rokuro, I haven't make the main menu of doing those things." Yukimura sees that Rokuro's body is begging for more. He thrust inside Rokuro. Rokuro's eyes widened again and can't hold back his voice anymore.

"Ah..S-stop.." Yukimura shows no Mercy, and still thrusting it.

"You love this, don't you Rokuro?" Because Rokuro is too concentrate about how hurt it is when Yukimura's Thrusting, he doesn't heard Yukimura, and still hard to breath. And then, Rokuro can't hold back anymore and when he want to come, Yukimura hold it.

"Rokuro, how do you say words when you need help?" Rokuro knows that Yukimura won't give him to come but he has to beg. But, he really run of energy and couldn't say even one word.

"I-I..." Rokuro doesn't know what to do. Suddenly tears falling from Rokuro's face. Seeing this, Yukimura shocked and Suddenly he let go his hand, and at that time Rokuro come. Yukimura still in shock about what he saw just now. Rokuro's crying and it's all his fault.

"Rokuro...you are..crying..." Rokuro's tears can't stop. Yukimura hold Rokuro's face and he pressed his lip to Rokuro's lip again. But now it is very gentle. Rokuro doesn't want to end it. And after that, Rokuro fall asleep. Yukimura just smile and carry Rokuro to his bedroom, and cover him with blanket.

"Have a sweet Dreams." Yukimura say those words to Rokuro's ear. 


End file.
